


I want someone

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Smut, and that's everyone elses problem, fuck you, ha im bi as hell, hrrrngg no thots brain horny, just let me write cheesy shitty poetry, r/im14andthisisdeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: I got Horny Brain Disease so I made this and now I'm posting it online for Internet Points so please gib kudos so I may have some seratonin plz ty
Relationships: female author/unnamed female, female author/unnamed male, female author/unnamed person
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I want someone

**I** want someone to give surprise hugs to first thing in the morning  
I want someone to give me a kiss on my cheek as I fall asleep at night  
I want someone to pick me up fireman style while I go "noooooo!" but I'm fooling no one  
I want someone to manhandle me everyday like a sack of potatoes  
I want someone to fall asleep on my lap while I play with their hair  
I **want** someone to nuzzle into me while we watch shitty movies  
I want someone to do things that were meant to be done on a couch with  
I want someone to give me kisses on my neck and grind up against me  
I want someone to press their soft chest against mine so I can feel their heartbeat  
I want someone to hold my love handles and rest their head on top of mine  
I want **someone** to let me sit on their lap as I feel them get hard beneath me  
I want someone to blindfold me and tie me up so I'm completely exposed and at their mercy  
I want someone to sit on my face and moan while I grope at their thighs  
I want someone to peg and jerk off at the same time while I tell them they're a slut  
I want someone to sneak into my shower and hold their hand on my mouth so no one hears us  
I want someone **to** feel my soapy skin slide on theirs as I wiggle and squirm   
I want someone to secretly finger in an alleyway between classes  
I want someone to wrap their legs around me and squeeze my head as they climax  
I want someone to be so intimate with that just the smell of their sweat turns me on  
I **want** someone to ride until my legs give out and I fall onto their hairy chest  
I want someone to wake me up by pushing themselves inside me  
I want someone to leave hickies on my collarbone and bite marks around my hips  
I want someone to demolish me so hard I hear my own heartbeat racing in my ears  
I want someone to tease me all day until I finally break and pull them into a closet  
I want so **me** one to call me a whore because I let them take my ass  
  


**Author's Note:**

> plz giv comment my children r starving <3


End file.
